Everyday Things
by Rozan14
Summary: Writing prompts when I have inspiration. Edited quite a lot  w ;
1. Chapter 1

**1.  
**She stops dead in her tracks, glancing up at the offending arm that's blocking her path.  
The other woman winces at the death glare and the low, venomous voice coming at her through gritted teeth.  
"Move." Lightning growls. When she shows no sign of doing so, her eyes narrow. "_Now_."  
A smirk from the other does nothing to soothe Lightning.  
"You don't function without your coffee, do ya, Sunshine?"

**2.  
**The newspaper in her hands made noises of protest as she flipped through it, appearing to be in deep concentration, searching. Lightning frowned and opened her mouth to speak when she saw the look of triumph on the other woman's face. She leaned over her shoulder, and her frown deepened.  
"The comics? _Really_, Fang?"

**3.  
**"Just come out, will you?" Fang yelled through the door. She heard growls and a string of surprisingly colorful and creative curses thrown back at her. A grin graced her features, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "Come on, there's nothin' I haven't seen before!"  
The door opened slowly, it's hinges creaking. Lightning stood in front of her, no sign of a smile. No, her expression could be that of a Behemoth after being provoked by Snow. Or anyone being provoked by Snow, really.  
Her grin widened considerably. "See? I told you you'd be able to pull the suit off!"  
Lightning's eyes widened. "I am not wearing this Flan costume!"

**4.  
**"Did it hurt?" Lightning questioned, directing her gaze to the tattoo on the huntress' arm.  
Fang grinned. "Not at all. I could barely feel it." Her grin fell as she heard a giggle behind her. Vanille magically popped up, leaning over Fang's shoulder on her tiptoes.  
"Liar! I remember the day you got that-" She squeaked as she was dragged along into the dark cave.

**5.  
**Her eyes widened at the scene taking place in front of her. Snow had managed to end up with his rear in the mud after attempting to convince Lightning to let him carry their gil and then actually attempting to _physically wrestle it away _from their fearless leader. Fang was amazed at Lightning's self-control.

**6.  
**Vanille nudged her gently in the side. Her eyes followed her friend's and she gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth as to not make a sound. There was Lightning, leaning against a tree, mouth slightly agape and hair covering half of her face.  
_Unbelievable, _she thought, pouting. _She even manages to look good sleeping!_

**7.  
**Her eyebrows knit, frown deepening. "What?" Hope looks terrified but repeats himself.  
"Well, I just- I'm curious. I mean, you don't look- uhm, well…" He fidgets nervously with his hands. "I was just thinking about crystal stasis and-" Sazh stands behind the angered huntress and shakes his head furiously at Hope. Fang's eyes narrow and she whispers through gritted teeth with the venom of a viper:  
"Do I _look_ that old?"


	2. Chapter 2

**8.  
**Everyone started complaining as soon as the suggestion came up. Fang scowled.  
"Isn't it better to get an overview of the area instead of blindly stumbling around where only fal'Cie knows what may just decide to eat us as a snack?" The protests kept coming at her and her scowl deepened. Lightning sighed as she decided to take action and walked past everyone up the steep hill. Everyone turned silent immediately. Hope was the first to follow, then Vanille, Sazh just sighed to himself as he started dragging himself up. Snow pouted and then followed suit.  
Fang could've sworn she saw Lightning smirk at her.

**9.  
**Serah tried to remember, really tried, but failed. She took another look at her sister and then back up, as if to search through her mind with her eyes.  
Lightning looked at the confused girl in disbelief. Snow _was _rubbing off on her!  
"Hey, Serah?"  
Serah looked startled. "Y-yeah?"  
Lightning smirked. "Stop thinking so hard, steam is coming out of your ears."  
Serah pouted and stuck her tongue out.  
_The last time she wasn't wearing her uniform was..._

**10.  
**It was a quick peck on his forehead. It wasn't even worth mentioning. Nothing special. When Lightning smiled and turned to walk away his face turned several shades darker and he started muttering to himself, tugging on the fabric of his gloves.  
Vanille squinted and leaned down to look at his face. "Hope, are you alright? Your face is really red!"

**11.**  
Lightning stormed out of the room, furiously searching for her gunblade. She was going to kill them. Kill them both mercilessly in cold blood. No one would ever know.  
She finally found what she was searching for and aimed at the door they would come out of, waiting. She heard voices arguing and narrowed her eyes, focusing on the spot.  
She came out first, probably checking if it was safe. Lightning resisted the urge to pull the trigger.  
"Light, I can explain, I-" Serah squeaked at the death glare. Snow came out from behind the wall with an apologetic grin on his face and bed sheets covering his lower half.  
"Look, sis, we're all adults here. See, me an' Serah were just-" Lightning fired.


	3. Chapter 3

**12.**  
She leaned closer and her smirk widened. The glare she recieved didn't stop her from locking her gaze with the other's. Fang's smirk turned into a slight pout.  
"Don't tell me you're jealous, Sunshine?"

**13.**  
Fang knelt, digging her knee into the familliar dirt. Her hand traced a footprint that was the size of both of Snow's feet put together. _Big_ would be an understatement.  
"What could possibly have paws that big?" Hope's face seemed to be more pale than ever.  
Fang turned to him with a feral grin on her face.  
"Something that we can eat, that's all you need to know." Hope looked in the general direction of Lightning for reasurance.

**14.  
**Her hair was sent flying in all directions possible as she tumbled towards the ground with her arms outstretched. She tried to keep her eyes open, despite the wind that seemed intent on making her eyes water. A mixture of Hopes's screaming and Fang's laughter reached her ears even though the wind made louder noises than she had ever heard. She made brief eye contact with the huntress who was, somehow, able to smirk through all the chaos. She threw something and Lightning pulled her gunblade out and fired at the orb, summoning Bahamut.

**15.**  
Her hands clasped over her mouth as she looked around and blinked to make sure that what she was seeing was real. Her home, in ruins. Her people, wiped out.  
_What had happened?  
_

**16.**  
"Stop it." Lightning muttered. Serah had a wide grin on her face. Getting under Sergeant Farron's skin was not an easy task. That did, of course, notmean she would stop trying.  
_Challenge accepted._  
She walked closer, invading on her sister's personal bubble. When Lightning moved, Serah followed the soldier's every step, inching closer each time.  
"Serah." Lightning turned to face the young girl with a frustrated sigh. Serah adopted an innocent smile and inched closer, cornering Lightning against the kitchen counter. The older Farron rested her forehead against her hand and tried to keep herself calm. After her eyes closed beneath her hand, she felt her sister's slender arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her. Lightning smiled and hugged back. Serah grinned.  
_Success._

**17.  
**She tugged at her sari, adjusting it. Her clothing seemed to have a habbit of moving itself around without her permission. It had already given the men of their group a peak of her assets, even though she tried to keep it under control. Vanille placed her hand on her arm, making Fang jump.  
"You alright?" Vanille's eyes showed her concern. Fang smirked and nodded. "Okay, just wanted to tell you that we're eating soon." She smiled and walked away.  
Fang kept her eyes on the girl's back for a moment before returning her gaze to the - what seemed to be - endless sea. She started thinking about what it had been like, growing up there. Constantly being surrounded by people she knew, _loved._ Now there was nothing left of her village, only ruins.  
The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she turned around to see Hope's face go from neutral to shock. She raised an eyebrow.  
"A-are you coming- I mean, to dinner. _Food." _He stuttered and avoided eye contact.  
Suspicion made itself clear on her face. "Yeah, sure... Be right there." He turned and practically ran (or what was _supposed_ to be running, anyway) away from her.  
Fang let her confusion take over as she wondered what she had done. She saw Vanille in the distance, looking her way and making a tugging motion on her skirt. Fang looked down.  
_Oh._

**18.**  
Snow had been instructed to drink the water in whatever pond he stumbled avross, should he be thirsty. Vanille had assured him that there was no danger in drinking from them.  
He leaned down and scooped up water with his cupped hands. He hesitantly took a sip and found that, hey, it wasn't bad!  
He kept drinking until his thirst was quelled and then let the breath that he had been holding escape. Snow stood up to look around for the others. His eyes scanned from right, to left slowly, and then came to a stop, seeing something in the water barely 10 yards away.  
The Behemoth roared at him, marking its territory with bodily fluids.


	4. Chapter 4

**19.  
**"All work, no play?" Fang yelled after the soldier, the smirk still present. Lightning kept her steady pace and threw curses over her shoulder. Vanille walked out of the woods and into the clearing, her eyes shifting from the soldiers back to her friends red cheek.  
"What... Did you _do?" _  
Fang shrugged. "Light needed to loosen up a little, so I may have _suggested _certain methods-" Vanille groaned and stormed off in the same direction as their leader.

**20.**  
Concentration was needed to execute a successful shot. She squinted. Target acquired.  
The bullet was fired and embedded in the tree, a couple of inches off of it's mark. Lightning's eyebrows knitted. How could she possibly have missed it?  
"A bit tired, Sunshine?"  
"I'm fine, thank you." She answered through gritted teeth. Fang chuckled.  
"I could give you a few pointers, you know."  
"Lovely."  
The huntress let out another chuckle and walked away. Lightning turned to watch her back.  
_A moving target is more of a challenge, _Lightning thought acidly.

**21.**  
She was graceful. She was precise. She was a fighter.  
Fang watched, and found herself in awe. The soldier's strikes were quick and on their mark. Lightning had basically taken down the group of Flans on her own while the rest of them had stayed in the background, careful not to get in her way. Fang watched as she put her blade in it's sheath and put her hand on her hip, using the other to push her hair out of her eyes.  
Lightning turned to the group and decided that they would stay there for the night. Everyone made themselves comfortable, except for Fang who was, against her better judgment, staring at the pink haired woman.  
"What?" Lightning's tone held some hostility.  
_Lovely,_ Fang thought.  
The huntress grinned. "Nothing, Sunshine. Nothing at all."

**22.**  
Vanille sighed. "It's heavy! Shouldn't you at least _offer _to help me?"  
Hope cast her a look over his shoulder. "Well... Just put it down for now, we'll solve that later, when we're done." He bent down again to fill yet another canteen with water. The water was clean enough to drink from, Fang and Vanille had decided. So the group had sent the two youngest to get water, while they themselves sat and relaxed. Vanille pouted at the memory of being told she'd have to carry all the water while Hope filled them. She shifted uncomfortably and watched Hope's squatting form. A mischievous grin spread across her face.  
She slowly, quietly, put the heavy containers of water on the ground and walked towards him, careful not to disturb any twigs. Coming to a stop right behind the boy, she rested her boot merely an inch away from his backside.  
_Payback, _she thought with triumph.

"What happened?" Snow asked, struggling to keep a straight face.  
Vanille smiled brightly. "Hope is a just a bit clumsy, that's all."


	5. Chapter 5

**23.**  
Lighting stalked off, her pace increasing considerably in hopes that her pursuer would tire and turn back. She came to a halt as she heard her name being called, _loudly_. A sigh escaped Lightning's lips as she turned and found that the silver haired teen was running towards her.  
He stopped, a small distance between them. Hands on his knees, catching his breath and pushing her name through his lips with effort. The soldier eyed the boy warily.  
_This… Is going to be a problem.  
_

**24.**  
"I _think_ I know my way around this place, Sunshine!" Lightning's eyes were ice cold and yet somehow, on fire. She clenched her fists and tried to refrain from punching the other woman across the jaw... again.  
"You _don't_ know your way, Fang! Just admit it so we can find a_ better _way!" _Which won't be that hard, _Lightning added silently.  
"And what do you suggest we do then, hm? Ask someone for directions perhaps?" came the smug reply. The soldier's eye twitched and she couldn't control the fist flying towards Fang's left cheek. Unfortunately for her, Fang saw it coming and grabbed the offending limb.  
"Oh, you're mine now, Sunshine."

"Oh hey, you guys finally made it! Took ya long enough!" Snow threw an arm into the air and waved violently with a grin on his face. Lightning growled and mumbled something under her breath as she walked past him. Fang followed her and nodded to the group with a smirk. "Did something... Happen?" Snow asked, staring at the soldier's back. Lightning visibly tensed at the question. She turned around to face him with a glare.  
"Nothing _happened_. Why so curious, Snow?" She spoke through gritted teeth as she made her way into his personal bubble. His face seemed to be on fire. Hell, the rest of him seemed to be on fire as well.  
"Well, I was just wondering..."  
"_Yes_?"  
Snow swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.  
"Where's Hope?"  
"..."

**25.**  
"I'll protect Serah. And Cocoon!"  
Lightning lost it. She walked up to the arrogant bastard and tried to come up with words to describe just how she felt. It didn't work. Nothing came out.  
No words were necessary though, because Lightning knew that when all else failed, she would still be able to get her point across with the help of her fists. 

**26.**  
Her tongue made its way around her lips and she smirked. The bitter taste wasn't unfamilliar. She wasted no time, quickly making her way towards her target and attacked relentlessly, all gentleness lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**27.**  
_That poor, unsuspecting Behemoth_, Fang thought as she watched Lightning land with a light _thump_. It never stood a chance.

**28.**  
"Vanille. _No._" The soldier huffed and kept walking.  
Vanille ran to her side and kept her pace, struggling slightly. "Light, _please!_ I mean, we're all tired and could use a little resting." she pleaded.  
Lightning looked back at the rest of the group. Fang seemed to be keeping up, Snow was... Snow. Hope and Sazh had fallen behind. She looked at the girl once more and sighed.  
"Fine." She stopped dead in hear tracks and crossed her arms over her chest. Vanille made - what sounded like - a chocobos _kweh_ and hugged a stunned Lightning.  
"Who knew you had a soft spot?" Fang chuckled behind her.  
And for once, Lightning didn't have a comeback.

**29.**  
She closed her eyes, running her hands along the silky surface of deep blue.  
A splash behind her made her turn around, Ruin at her fingertips. Her breath caught and her arm dropped.  
"Lighten up. Just thought you might like some company." Fang smirked. "Are you blushing, sunshine?"

**30.**  
Her eyes were ice and her lips spat fire. No one would take Serah away from her without severe consequences.  
_No one._


End file.
